ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's the end of Galvan as we know it
It's the end of Galvan as we know it is the 6th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, Galvan Prime is in grave danger and it's up to Ben to stop it Transcript Azmuth: I didn't think this day would ever come Myaxx: Me Neither Ben: Please!! Unlock the Master Control, I'm ready and I know I'll need it someday Kevin: I don't even have to hear him say it but He's gonna say "No" Azmuth: You are not yet ready for the Master Control, And I still don't trust you over the incident with the Omnitrix 2 years ago Ben: But that was 2 Years Ago! and I'm sorry for that Myaxx: Should I call in the guards? Azmuth Of Cour- (A loud noise is heard outside) Azmuth: Whats going on? (Everybody looks out the window to see a black hole in the distance) (Theme Tune Plays) Azmuth: A Black Hole! Near Galvan Prime? Myaxx: Somebody must have warped the Black Hole in the Milky Way To here Ben: We have to evacuate the planet Kevin: Or you could use that watch full of aliens to do something about it! Ben: Do I look like a miracle worker? Gwen: You Don't, But Alien X does Ben: Oh, Yeah, *Transforms* Alien X! Motion Carried! Defend Planet from Black Hole *Flies out the window towards the Black Hole Kevin: He can fly? Myaxx: Who Knew? Gwen: Well Alien X can do anything Alien X: *Tries to Warp Black Hole to original place* It's not working, What's going on? (Paradox Teleports in) Paradox: What's going on is that not even a Celestialsapien can stop a Black Hole Alien X: Paradox! Can you tell me how I fixed this? Paradox: I could, But I don't beleive in spoilers Alien X: Maybe I could stop the Black Hole from coming here *Transforms* Paradox 2! Paradox: I must say you've chosen a good name Paradox 2: No time for that, TO THE PAST! *Teleports to 5 minutes ago* (5 minutes ago) Paradox 2: *Teleports next to Black Hole and sees Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak* You!!! Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak: Ben Tennyson! How did you know of this? Paradox 2: Long Story short, I'm from the future Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak: Well You're still too late, I will Teleport this Black Hole to Galvan Prime and Destroy Azmuth, MWA HA HA HA!! Paradox 2: Or maybe you won't *Transforms* Ultimate Ghostfreak Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak: Where did you get that form from? Ult. Ghostfreak: I got it from... I don't know Just fight *Fights* (Meanwhile in current time) Gwen: The Black Hole is getting closer, we have to stop it before it sucks us all up Kevin: But what can we do? Ben's doing good out there anyway Azmuth: Actually, I fear he has been swallowed by the Black Hole, I can't detect the Ultimatrix anywhere in the Universe Gwen: Ben! Kevin: I'm sure he's fine an- *Gwen Hits Kevin* Okay or maybe he was swallowed by a Black Hole (5 Minutes Ago) Ult. Ghostfreak: *Attacks* Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak: It's no use, You will never win Ult. Ghostfreak: *Attacks One more time* Z's Skayr/Ghostfreak: Aaaaah *A bright light forms and Z's Skayr and Ghostfreak seperate* Z's Skayr: Ben Tennyson! You have freed me from that Dark form Ghostfreak: Nooo!! Power was in my claws, I was so close Ult. Ghostfreak: Sorry Ghostfreak but you're finished, *Merges them again but this time Z's Skayr Overpowers* Z's Skayr: Thank you, Ben Tennyson It is time you return to your time Ult. Ghostfreak: Oh, Snap I better get back before I time out *Transforms* Paradox 2! *Goes back to normal time* Gwen: Ben! Kevin: *Looking out the window* Hey, The Black Hole is gone Azmuth: *Transforms Ben to human* Ben Tennyson, For your brave act for Galvan Prime, I award you with the Master Control Ben: Finally!! Gwen: So what caused the Black Hole Ben: Let's just Say Ghostfreak Isn't a problem anymore Gwen: What about Z's Skayr? Ben: He's fine, I merged him again but he took control this time Kevin: So now that you have the Master Control you can uses all sorts of Aliens, Even Your Old ones Ben: I Still Haven't got Ghostfreak Back Azmuth: The Master Control will Re-generate any missing forms to the Ultimatrix Ben: Sweet! Looks like it's really hero time now, Look Out Albedo (End Credits) Category:Episodes